CoLoRs
by titansfan1211
Summary: Beastboy takes a bet to see if he can figure out Robin's eyecolor. But when he finds out a little more than he bargained for, he learns a lesson or two in assumption. BBxRae RobxStar ONESHOT


"Come on Robin!"I bugged in my annoying sing song-y voice. "You know you wanna tell me!" I had been bugging him all day, trying to get him to fess up. "What's the big deal dude? I just wanna knoq what color your eyes are! I'm not asking for your name or anything! Just tell me! Please?"

"No."

"Pleese?"

"Nope."

"Pleeeeeeeeese?"

"Fine."

"Realy!"

"No."

"Aww man! Du-ude! That's no fair! Will you tell me if I guess?"

"You won't guess."

"Wanna bet?"

"Nope."

"grr… fine! Since you're so sure that I won't guess, then why don't we make a deal? How bout if I guess by the end of the day, you have to show me your eyes! But if I don't then I won't bug you about it anymore!"

"Fine! You're on! But like I said, you're not gonna guess!" Yes! I thought to myself. I finaly have him! Now I just gotta guess the right color!

"Uh, brown?" head shake. "Blue?" ditto. "Green? Black?" Robin just shook his head and laughed. Grr… what other colors could they be! Unless he wears contacts, or has weird colored eyes… I mean seriously! Raven's eyes are purple for crying out loud!

"Purple?"

"No."

"Red?"

"No."

"Oh, I got it! Orange!" he gave me a weird look. "Ha! Yea! I got it right… right?"

Sarcastically, he said "Oh, yea, sure! I have orange eyes! Right! Cause just about everyone has orange eyes, right!" he rolled his eyes, (I think, can't tell cuz the **STUPID MASK!** But, you know what I mean.) and kept walking.

"What's the worst that could happen?" he spun around to face me.

"Let's see, what's the worst that could happen? You could figure out my identity, use that to figure out who Batman is, accidentally call me by my name in public, mention Batman's identity in front of people, and then the old bat will find out, get really pissed off, and instead of letting me explain over the phone how it was a big misunderstanding and help him fix it, he'll track me down and beat the shit out of me! Yea, what could go wrong?" he walked into his room, and I followed him, making myself comfortable.

Then I realized something. "Wait, if I could figure out your identity real fast from your eye color than they must be a really unusual color!"

"Or, you could put a name with a face and figure it out quickly," he said, then started typing on his computer louder as if the noise would cover up his mistake.

"Wait, so dude! Are you like, a celebrity or something?" Man, first I find out Starfire is royalty, and now Robin could secretly be a celebrity? Dude! Being a Titan is sweet!

"Not in the aspect you'd think." He simply stated, which drove me crazy. He always does that! Just answering the question, so you get all excited that he responded, and then you realize you've learned nothing!

I left his room feeling disappointed, wishing I could get answers. Then I saw her walking down the hall. The beautiful, smart goddess of darkness – Raven. (and just for the record, I never said that.) "Hey Rae! How's it going?" I said, a little too cheerfully.

"What do you want? I need to go meditate." She raised an eyebrow as I explained, clearly impressed that I had convinced Robin to take the bet. "So let me get this straight—Robin is going to give you the rest of the day to try and guess his eye color, and if you guess he'll take off the mask? "

"Yessir! But I can't figure out what color! Wanna help? Maybe if you help, he'll let you see too!" she raised her eyebrow again, thought it over and slowly agreed. "Great! Apparently, his eyes aren't brown, blue, green, black, purple, red, or orange…"

"Orange? Really?"

"Well what other colors are there?"

She dragged me to her room, and we went onto her laptop. On the internet, we searched eye colors. She clicked on a link, and read the page aloud, (A/N: No clue about eyes really, I'm just making this up, so don't yell at me saying I'm wrong this is FICTION. Some of it is sort of true though.) "Eyes come in many colors. Unless born blind or with some sort of disorder, you won't see grey eyes. Most children will have green, blue or brown eyes. The eyes can be different from the parents, but most of the time it is the same or a mixture of the parents eye colors. Some green eyes can be light enough to pass as a yellowish color, and some blue eyes can pass as an aquamarine color. Brown eyes come in different shades, and people with lighter skin tones usually have more hazel looking eyes, and people with darker skin's eyes tend to be a chocolate brown…" Raven broke off, and skimmed the rest of the page. At the bottom of the page she smiled and read loudly, "Eyes come in many colors, but the one color never reported to be an eye color is ORANGE. That would be a strange sight, wouldn't it?" Again making fun of my orange eyes concept.

"Hey! It's not like I thought his eyes were all white or something…" she saw right through me. "okay, well it was just a thought!"

Together we came up with a list of colors, and went to Robin's room. On the way there, we were given weird stares by Starfire, who was reading a magazine. I saw on the cover was none other than Bruce Wayne, and a side pic of that little tag along twirp, what was his name, Richard Grayson or somthing? I was interupted from my train of thought, when Star wanted to know what was going on. It wasn't often that me and Raven got along, let alone did things together. Starfire decided to quiz us on our motives. "Please friends Raven and Beastboy! What are you doing, what is that list for and may I accompany you?" Uh…

Before a word could get out of my mouth, Raven said, "We are working on a… secret...thing… so, yea…" seeing the rejected look on her face, Raven swiftly added, "but maybe we could hang out later?" The Tamaranian girl immediately perked up.

"Oh, yes friend Raven! That would be most enjoyable!" As the happy girl floated down the hall, Raven and I sighed in sinc. Finally, we reached Robin's door.

Raven knocked lightly, and the boy screamed, "Come in Raven!"How he could tell it was her from her knock was something I would never understand. We entered, and as he saw me, he asked with a smile, "Figure out the color yet?"

"Not sure, but we have a list." He looked up from his work and saw what I meant by 'we'. He realized who I meant, and glanced at Raven.

"Crap." What was that? That emotion that flickered across his face for a second? Could it be? Fear? Oh, this would be good… "So, what colors are on your supposed list?" he put up his tough front again.

We started reading our list. "Yellow?"

"No."

"Cyan?"

"I don't even know what that is!"

"Almond?"

"Nope." Now even Raven was getting a little discouraged. "Ready to give up yet?"

"NO!" Raven and I screamed together. There was no way were giving up now! We started again.

"Violet?"

"No."

"Aquamarine?"

"No."

"Tangerine?"

"NO! Are you done yet? I have work to do." we retreated back to Raven's room, utterly defeated, though we wouldn't admit it.

"What other colors are there?!"Raven shrugged.

"There's grey, but that is like a one in a million chance, unless he's blind…" I ran to Robin's room.

"Robin! Are you blind!"

"Absolutely! That's why I go fighting bad guys every day!" he said from inside his room, and went back to work.

"He's not blind."

"Really? I never would have guessed! Thanks for informing me!"

"Welcome!" I looked at the clock in Raven's room. "It's already ten thirty! We only have an hour and a half until we loose the bet! Then we'll never know!" I started to franticly run around her room, until she slapped me. "Hehehe. Thanks. I needed that."

We looked on different websites for any colors that we had missed for another half hour. I looked at the clock, and saw we only had an hour to figure it out. I left the room to take a break, and saw Starfire sitting on the couch. "Hey Star! What's up?"

"Oh, nothing…" she sighed dreamily. I looked over her shoulder to see what she was reading. It was that magazine, called '_Gotham Times'._ She was reading the article about Bruce Wayne, and had a small section about the boy he had adopted, Richard Grayson. "Isn't he handsome?" she mused, as she looked at the picture of the boy. I gagged, and stuck out my tounge. Just then, Robin came in.

"Hey, watcha reading?" he looked at the article, and seemed slightly bemused by the way Starfire was looking at the boy.

"About some social leech and his tag along." I replied disgusted, talking about Bruce Wayne and that Grayson kid. "Talk about free loaders!"

"What makes you say that?" Robin seemed genuinely interested in what I was going to say, but also seemed a little ticked. "I mean, I know what you mean about Bruce Wayne, I mean, he didn't even have to do anything! He just kind of inherited a whole fortune and now parties all the time instead of doing anything, but what about the Grayson kid?"

"I don't know. He just kind of feeds off of Bruce don't you think? He goes from being some circus nobody to a kid of a millionaire! He probably does and gets whatever he wants! I don't know about you, but I'd call that brat a free loader."

"Yea, but he wasn't a nobody. The Flying Graysons were a world famous act! Still even with Bruce he works hard. He graduated high school with honors and got at least a dozen scholarship offers!"

"Not like he'd need 'em! With Bruce behind him, he could go to whatever college he pleased!" I didn't know why, but Robin was pissed off.

"He works for his money. He wouldn't except a single penny from Bruce for college, or anything else for that matter! He never even got to go to college because he was too busy putting other people's needs in front of his own! He didn't want to be a free loader, and instead of being associated with the Flying Graysons, he was just shoved upon Bruce Wayne, and now idiots like you make him seem like a total arrogant jerk!" By this point, Starfire had fled, and warned the others not to go anywhere near the living room.

"Dude what's the big deal! You're getting all worked up about nothing! You don't even know the guy, and you're sticking up for him as if he was your brother! Why are you so pissed off about me saying this stuff about Richard Grayson?"

There was a silence between us, until in a low voice he said, "Because, you just offended him, so badly."

"So?! It's not like he heard anything! He's miles away from here!"

"Oh, he heard everything alright. You just said all that to his face." He walked out silently, and I realized what had just happened. Without saying anything, I walked down the hall to Raven's room.

"So, what happened? Did you figure out the color?" she asked quizzically, as I walked through the door.

"You know how Robin is so, robinish?"

"Yea, he's different, like one in a million."

"So are his eyes." I left her to contemplate what I had said, and went back to look at the magazine. "I guess the Grayson kid isn't half bad." Maybe I had made my opinion kind of harsh, but I guess thats what happens when I act prejudice without knowing it.

**HEY!! IF YOU GOT TO THIS POINT THEN THANKS FOR LISTENING TO MY ENDLESS RANTING! PLEASE REVIEW!!**

So yea, bb learned Robin's eye color, but he also learned a much more important lesson—call me sappy and roll your eyes all you like, but he learned about being prejudice. People in this world always make assumptions about people by who they hang out with, or what they do, just like bb did with Richard Grayson. If you take the time to stop for a second and think, are they really that bad? You might be surprised at what you really think about the person. If everyone just stopped and thought before being mean and unthoughtful, think how much better the world would be.

Now on that sappy note, PLEASE REVIEW! Also, tell me what you think about people being prejudice!

THANKS 4 READING!! : )


End file.
